onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YazzyDream/2010
Color page Indeed the article is not completely coherent at the moment. At first I didn't know these pages where in color and since they are no longer made I put them in the Exception part of theCover Page §. Maybe we should put them in the color part as well but create a separated table to emphasize the fact that they are not done anymore. Kdom 06:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The table We can insert them to the old table, I've already seen it missin'.- 05:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to do do this, just do it ^^ If you don't I will supply it later. Noy I have to work. - 05:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Shonen cover I can see you have found the link on Mangahelpers site. It's a great job they have done there. Is it possible that you categorize the image in the . For the redirect, please don't use PAGENAME otherwise they will be in the middle of the 200th chapters. Maybe something like Shonen Jump . Also you can create a dedicate category if you want. Kdom 17:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Gallery templates I reverted your edits on gallery templates because they look terrible on wide screen.Tipota 09:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) --Tipota 10:25, July 28, 2010 (UTC) On that subject I've started a Forum:Gallery with not much success also I think it is important for the wiki general appearance. Maybe you have some idea on them. D->R dokusha = reader (source) Kdom 09:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Good night I'm going to have lunch :-) Kdom 09:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 595 cover File_talk:Ch595.jpg --Tipota 07:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Arc cover forum I thought that at least you may be interested in this discussion. .Kdom 20:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry but your external links do not seem to work Kdom 09:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :And I can see you were the good person to contact :-) :Oops! I just reorganized my photobucket and forgot I linked them here! Haha, thanks. I'm a little OCD about images. XD --YazzyDream 09:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't know OCD, I will have learned something today. Although I prefer french TOC :-) Kdom 10:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ooh, I didn't know that. I prefer it. I too have learned something new today. :D From now on that's what I'll say. --YazzyDream 10:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of images, I hope you will support me on that proposal Kdom 20:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Templates Are you going to fix this ?--Tipota 20:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Buggy during Jaya Arc Can you remind me the chapter where this happened? Tipota 00:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for welcoming me, I like your userpage, it's very neat. Munchable901 01:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, OCD? Also, I just made my userpage. :P Munchable901 02:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : I like getting straight to the point. Also, I am a relatively new One Piece fan, I started only about 2 weeks ago. =D Munchable901-Contact 03:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Image Size If you're going to standardize images then make it something useful like 250-270px. That is more useful than a lower size. SeaTerror 17:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Admins Hey, could you give a list of all the admins here? and bureaucrats too. =D Thanks. Munchable901-Contact 23:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Whoah, there's only 4 admins. Most of them are inactive. Don't this wiki needs more? I mean, it's fairly large. Munchable901-Contact 16:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Aww, why not? :D Anyways, you like this? --> <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 01:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Getting a bit used to the wiki, I noticed that a lot of Anons, here! [[User:Munchable901|'Munchable901']] [[User talk:Munchable901|''Contact]] 19:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Past Tense Hey, do we write "was" instead of "is" for dead characters? [[User:Munchable901|'Munchable901']] [[User talk:Munchable901|Contact]] 03:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Active Talks Forum:Currently_Active_Talks I think you would be interested in this so I wanted to link you. SeaTerror 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Anons I'm wondering, how can anons find and comment on blogs if they don't have access to the "MyHome" feature? User:Munchable90120:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Your Input I was wondering if you would like to comment on a forum post I made. :D User:Munchable90102:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : How about on this one too? User:Munchable901 15:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) image categories is it possible you use the redirection rules when categorizing images. They are specified on the category page. Thanks. Kdom 06:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Also I have started a forum on that topic if you can give your ideas. Kdom 06:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Image categorization. It is in the Site Problem section Image Glitch Hey, thanks for fixing all those image glitches. Just asking, is it something wrong with the system? Yatanogarasu 06:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Your Blog Post Why can't we post a comment? Even though you asked for our opinion XD '<|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901' 01:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. :P '<|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901' 01:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to say that you entertain me so much. Your posts always put a smile on my face and actually make me lol. Just thought you would appreciate that.Galcion 04:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Image size I've noticed that you are trying to keep all the images to a consistant size using 230px. Keep in mind though that just because the system uses that ratio to display all images by default it does not mean it is the correct choice. Unfortunately not all images have the same dimensions for us to use an "official" standard in order to display them properly. MasterDeva 19:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Banning I can ban anons if they display clear vandalism and such. For the vandalism template, I guess other editors can implement it.Mugiwara Franky 01:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) SBS traduction I have read that you can read japanese in the One Day talk page. Would it be possible to use your skill for the SBS traduction. Some of the last volumes are missing, as well as the voice actors SBS. I can provide you with the raw if you want. Kdom 07:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Great. Try this link and tell me if there is a problem. I think I have not forgotten any. Kdom 09:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Take your time, we have plenty with the break. Kdom 10:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) hair Seems like a reallt silly thing to argue over, but yes, it can loose pgimentation after you die, depends mostly on conditions though. A perfectly perserved specimen whill only have mild fading seen while a not so well one will go grey due to silly things like expose to sunlight, heat, etc, etc. Its complex, but not every corpse pulled out of the ground will still retain its true colour. So, the fact Ryuuma has white hair doesn't ness mean he aged. Also, hair can bleach in the sun though its doubtful this happened, I don't think we can really claim anything on it without confirmation and reference that he was old. 21:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Pigmentations that give skin and hair its colour are not being supplied when you die, in many cases, the skin darkens for instance. If the pigments fade for whatever reasons, then the hair will loose its colour. Its hard to explain... ^_^' 21:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Picture Credit Does it really matter whether ot not to give credit to those that uploaded the picture? I mean it doesn't really look good.Zero62422002 22:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I mean look at this, it looks weird. Featured Articles Can you update this list? Tipota 01:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Moved Discussion Forum:Site_Poll_Voting_Issues I moved the discussion to there since it had nothing to do with the other topic. SeaTerror 20:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Originally when the wikia was found, it had no color. After some time I did indeed customized it but I did so based on lots of suggestions and responses from the community. For the new changes, I'm not sure what to expect.Mugiwara Franky 10:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) About the Gura Gura no Mi image The image showing Whitebeard using his Gura Gura no Mi powers taken from the opening One day showcases with the most detail the fruit's signature attack (notice the quality around the cracks and the little particles that fall). That's why it's better suited than all the other anime images we've used so far and has be chosen to portray it. MasterDeva 16:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) SeaTerror on a rampage I'm sorry that I have to bother you for something so unimportant and silly but could you please have a talk with SeaTerror? I am trying to reason with him but he doesn't listen and keeps acting like a spoiled child. I noticed that you helped with this matter so can I count on your help now on this? MasterDeva 22:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like help came from somewhere else. As I said before sorry for the annoyance but you were the only editor was available at the moment (after a rushed check), please enjoy the rest of your day. ^_^ MasterDeva 23:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) About Tipota Tipota's block log is clean so he wasn't banned or anything. That's why I got worried and wrote a message in his talk page after waiting for a while. Actually, it would have been weird if he got banned because he is not the type of person to get into that kind of trouble. MasterDeva 16:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Respond Please Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Just a Quick Question Hey, just wondering, uh, how do you get on the featured users page? I know you got on. Is it by edit count cuz I know I have more than the last person on there. If it's not too much could you please tell me? Thanks.DancePowderer 05:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) No worries, thanks anyway.DancePowderer 05:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) This may sound odd but... I normally don't do this, but could you please post a comment on my last blog, the dawn of the new world one? It and one or two other users' blogs suddenly have their comments gone. I saw that somone who commented on one blog where the comments disappeared had the others come back. So if you would just put any comment on it (please keep it appropriate) it would be much appreciated to see if that works for mine. It's weird, thanks.DancePowderer 20:02, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The comments ''must have been deleted somehow. I just saw on my homepage that that blog ( after our comments) has seen the second highest amount editor traffic in the last three days with eight editors. The weird part is, I remember seeing other blogs whose comments also got blanked, but those came back. You can't happen to see all the comments on my blog from you're computer can you? Ugh, this is really confusing.DancePowderer 23:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Where did you find One Piece with english sub to watch? Hey Yazzy, where did you One Piece 467 with english subtitles to watch?Thekindwellmeaningone 02:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Toi, Banned? Hahaha, no problem. I'm glad to help anyone being wrongly accused of anything.DancePowderer 02:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Real Quick I might have messed up. The blog I just wrote made reference to all the new stuff on your latest blog and then told people to put down their initial reaction to mine and then their reaction after reading your stuff. And I just realized that by doing so I more or less blog-jacked you. I just want to say right now that that was not my intention while writing the blog and that I'm sorry if mine somehow ends up detracting from yours or something like that. Just so we're clear. I was not thinking about it while writing it. I hope we can still be cool.DancePowderer 05:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Different ships Talk:Brook's ship. The Rumbar pirates had 2 ships.Mugiwara Franky 00:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The Last Ocean: The New World isnt going to be the last arc is it hey yazzy, i know this is a stupid question, but after reading Oda's interview and when he said something along the lines of "one piece is nearing its end"(not exactly like that) it made me think that one piece is almost over.. even though in retrospec they should only be half way through the story. After reading the title of the new arc.. i had a panic attack because "the last ocean" to me makes it seam like this is the last arc.. im pretty sure that is not the case, but i know that you are the person to come to with this type of question... this wont be the last arc..right? there should be manny more chapters right? (i dont think i will be able to sleep until this is answered lol) Ultimatetank 02:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Ultimatetank Anime Only Sorry Yaz, but I have to tell you off for adding only stuff to the Garp page. Its naughty, even though it was only a image. Everything needs to be "manga only", images can't be used from the anime in areas only meant for manga canon. Personnality is one of them. I'm currently cracking down on people who can't seperate anime from manga. 06:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry too much over it, its easily done, accidently putting up anime only scenes. Consider it a polite nudge to playfully poke fun at getting it wrong. Lol. ;-P :Besides, you weren't the one who added the actual text that went alongside it from what I gather (unless you were not logged in). Its not like its vandalism. 06:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discussion continues Ruxax 11:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Won't Be Around Quite As Often This is just for people who might wonder why I've been editing less lately, I certainly won't disappear, and I'll still edit, but probably not every day as I've done for the past couple months. As I've noted on a few blog posts, I've restarted school in August, after taking a... hm, unintentional hiatus the last year. So things have started to pick up pace s'more; I've gotten busier. On top of that I started a Satoshi Kon wikia (I still have to set up the rules!), and I've recently become the administrator to a wikia I previously worked on and off on. So, I've got to check in on those a little more often. As I've said, this doesn't mean I'll disappear, just edit less than I used to. :) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Got permission to have a copy of the site in another host Forum:Wikia's_forced_new_look#Permission_granted_to_move_to_Wikkii Just to inform you, in case you miss it.Mugiwara Franky 09:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) What's up? Hey, seeing your edits just made me realize how long it's been since you've actually done any editing on here. Welcome back, I guess.DancePowderer 04:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Nothing special to report. I'm the polar opposite of you right now, as I've been on here every chance I get. I'm on winter break now, which means I'm on here ever more, even if there's nothing to do. Lately if I have been getting bored enough I can think of something to write a mediocre blog about. You should hang around more often. The last few chapters would make anyone want to come back to edit, don't you think?DancePowderer 04:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC) it's been a while, i very happy you come back, this wiki will better if you here, welcome back. 07:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Ho ho ho Merry Christmas to you YazzyDream long time no see! How you've been doing gal, hanging in there? I hope we see more of you here, your presence makes the wiki a little more brighter and it's fun having you back here again. People have missed you during your absence but I hope that whatever projects you've been do are doing fine so that can compensate for it. Glad to write to you again, hehe. ^_^ MasterDeva 07:15, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Organization Box Did you add the Statistics part to the organization box template? If not, I was thinking about getting rid of it since Statistics isn't really the best word for it, and I don't see a need for a divider like it anyway. If you did, then can you please give a reason? I don't want to just delete it without a good reason behind it.DancePowderer 00:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to check the history of the page a little more, and if it seems to have just been added randomly, I'll get rid of the Statistics header.DancePowderer 00:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC)